Arthur and the Mystery Crew
by letter00
Summary: Arthur is detective. And is looking for a great mystery. But when he finds one, he might have a greater mystery on his hands than he ever excpected!


Arthur and the Mystery Crew

"The Mystery of the Disappearing Ghost"

By Frederick Miller

Chapter 1 A Ghost is Here

My name is Arthur Marten. I'm a detective. At least I think I am. Anyway, I'm eight years old and l live in a small town called FunJoy. I have two best friends. Amy Kravis and George Lampson. There detectives too. We are called The Mystery Crew. Even though we only solved a few cases we haven't been very popular lately. If only we had a case. A big one too! I kept thinking about it till one day…

I called George. He said he had to study. Then I called Amy. She was eating dinner. No one could talk. I went outside. Then I saw something strange. A moving truck was parked in front of the Davis's house. But why would they move? They just moved in two weeks ago. Wired. I walked over there. People where coming in and out of the house carrying furniture. I noticed someone wearing a black coat walking behind the house."Mrs. Davis?" I asked. A nervous blond haired woman came to the door. She was wearing blue slick jeans and a purple shirt. "Hello Arthur." She said. She tried to smile. But she couldn't. "What's all this for?" I asked pointing at the moving truck." Mrs. Davis face went back to a nervous face. "Where moving because this place is haunted!" She said in a weird voice. "What?" I asked. "Every night we hear noises out in the hall. And then when we go out to see that nothing is there." "Wait, do mean this might be a ghost?" I said interested. "Yes." Mrs. Davis said. "Mrs. Davis, if you would let me search the house, I bet I could figure this out." I offered. Mrs. Davis smiled and said "I hear you are a very good detective. Yes, you can search the house. Maybe tomorrow when we stay at a hotel." "Sure! I'll tell my friends and we will start the case!" I said to Mrs. Davis. "You're very welcome Arthur. I hear Mr. Davis calling me. Got to go!" Her voice echoed as she ran down the hall. I ran toward my house. I had to call Amy and George. I had a new case to solve! I asked my Mom if I could call Amy. She said yes as usual. "Hello? Kravis residence. May I ask whose calling?" Amy's voice sounded low. I hoped she wasn't sick. "It's Arthur." I said. "Hi Amy." "Oh, hi Arthur." Amy said. "What's new?" I answered. "We have a new case. Meet at my house after breakfast tomorrow morning. Call George and tell him to come too. See ya." I hung up. The next morning was a bright sunny morning. The perfect day to start a mystery. I heard the doorbell ring. It was Amy and George. "Come on. I have everything set up in my room." I said. I opened my door. We all gasped. On my window in big red letters was

_Stay Away From the house!_

_Mystery Crew!_

"Who did this?" Amy cried. "Looks like we have an enemy on the case." George said. I was still shocked. "Let's check the marker." I said proudly trying to not let my voice sound scared. "Maybe we can search the web and see who has the same handwriting." We walked over to the window. "Wait, my Dad always told me to wear a glove before investigating!" Amy said. Her Dad was a detective for the police so Amy knew a thing or two. I went downstairs to get a rubber glove when I heard something. I went outside to see that something was in my front yard. It was a yellow car! On the window in big red letters were:

Stay Away Mystery Crew!

George and Amy suddenly showed up beside me. "This mystery just suddenly got more fun!" I said.

Chapter 2 A Suspect

Amy gasped. George's mouth dropped. I smiled. I turned to them. "We only have a few minutes till the police get here. Let's investigate, and fast!" I walked to the car. It was a blue car with green strips. Kind of like a racing car. "Wait, why would somebody try to try and stop us?" George asked. "Maybe because they wanted to get to solve the mystery first." Amy answered. "Maybe." I concluded. Just then a car pulled up in the Davis's driveway. "Time for some sleuthing." I announced. "Follow me and be quiet." We headed toward the car. A man got out and walked around to the back of the house. An oak tree was hiding the car. "I think we might have a suspect." Amy said. "Yea, let's follow him." George whispered. The mystery crew followed the suspect. "I wonder what he's doing." Amy wondered. "Maybe trying to sneak into the house and scare the people away." I suggested. "That must be." George replied quietly. The strange man was going to the back door. George and I pulled Amy back because she was heading to the man. "Stop pulling me!" Amy shouted. O no I thought. "Who's there?" The man shouted. "Just us." I said blowing our cover. The man looked at me. "Listen kid. Go back to where you came from. Or else." "Or else what?" Amy said in a tone that sounded rude. "Just get out of here." The man replied. He was wearing a name tag. His name was Harry Truman. Strange name if you ask me. "Ok, we'll leave." I said. And we left. As we walked back I started to talk. "Hey guys, did you notice his name tag?" I asked. "No." George and Amy said. "His name is Harry Truman." I said again. "Wait, I know him! My dad works with him." Amy said. "I wonder why he was over at the house." Before we knew it, we were back at my house. "Hey guys, do you notice something different?" I asked. "Yea." They both said. The car was gone.

Chapter 3 The Answer is Here

"Arthur, who could be doing this?" Amy asked. I could hear the fear in her voice. "I think I might have the answer. But I may be wrong. Tonight were sleeping in that house!" I said. I told Amy and George to go home and get their stuff and meet back here at six '0' clock sharp. I went inside to watch a little TV. I turned on the TV and sat down on the fluffy coach in my living room. I figured I might as well watch the news. I flipped it on. Then I gasped. The TV showed a yellow car and a black jacket. The reporter came on. "Good Afternoon. We have a mystery stirring up here in Funjoy. I car has been stolen and no suspects are known. But one clue is suspected. The person who did this was wearing a black jacket." I couldn't believe my eyes. That was the same car and coat I had seen! Suddenly I found myself walking upstairs to look to see if the handwriting was still on the window. When I opened the door, I saw a man standing in my room! "Who are you?" I yelled. The man grinned. I tried to run away, but the man grabbed me! "Let me go!" I shouted. I kicked the man hard in the shin. He dropped me on my bed and I ran out the door. I couldn't find another place, so I ran to the Davis's house. I opened the door. I gasped. Mr. and Mrs. Davis where tied up! Suddenly the man in my room showed up and tied me up. I couldn't believe it! It was the man in the black jacket. "You, you wanted this house? Right? So you tired to scare them away!" How could I have not seen this before! Suddenly Harry Truman came out of the shadows. "You!" I yelled. Harry grinned. "Me." He said. "You think you can outsmart me? Think again." I thought of an idea. "Yea right." I said. "Little kid, you just don't get it. I will own Funjoy soon!" "Think Again!" I slid my leg around and the guy holding me fell. I did the same to Harry. I quickly untied Mr. and Mrs. Davis. "Thank you!" They both said.

Chapter 4 Case Closed

Harry got up. "I'll handle him, Arthur. You call the police. I nodded. I slipped out the door. Amy and George were waiting outside my door. "Where were you?" George asked. "Solving the case." I grinned. "Now I have to call the police." I walked inside. Dialed 911 and went back outside. "Yes, hello?" I asked. There is some kidnappers in the house next to me. 3807 Fun Lane. Thank you." I hung up. "So, I guess you won't need that stuff." I said pointing at their sleeping bags. I turned around to see police cars coming toward the Davis house. The police ran in the house and out came Harry and the other guy. They were badly beaten. "Look's like a bad day! Amy joked. A police man came toward us. He pointed at me. "You are one brave kid. You and your friends. You solved this mystery before they got to rule Funjoy. And that is a prize. I want all of you to come to the mayor's house for a medal." The police man finished talking and got back in his car. The next day, George's mom picked everyone up and took them to the mayor's house. Ryan was really excited. "We finally found a case!" "And it made us famous!" Amy said. "I bet it won't be long before we get to solve another case!" George said. "Go Mystery Crew!" They all said.


End file.
